Helping Each Other
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Both Troy and Gabriella are orphans who meet and become fast friends. Can they help each through the pain of losing their parents? When one of them gets adopted will they ever see each other again? Why does the new girl at Troy's school look familiar?
1. The Meeting

**A/I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Hey did you hear the news we are getting a new kid".

No this voice didn't come from a High School. It didn't come from any type of school it came from an orphanage. The voice it belonged to was a teen boy there named Josh. He stood with all the other orphans just talking and hanging out…or in other words gossiping about the new girl.

"I hear she killed her own parents then faked insane to get out of it" another boy there said.

"I hear she cheated on her boyfriend and then he killed her parents because he was so mad" a girl said.

A dirty blond hair boy let out a sigh. "Guys don't you understand coming here isn't like going to a high school. If a new person comes here it means that there is another person who is now parentless and that is not a good thing" he said.

His name was Troy. The door to the room they were in opened and one of the workers stood there with a tall Spanish curly haired looking girl. The girl look terrified.

"Now Gabriella why don't you take the bed at the very end there. There is a nightstand with draws so you can put some clothes in there. Just make yourself at home. If you need anything let me know" the worker said and walked off.

The others watched as the new made her way over to the bed. She sat down on it and just looked down. She slowly started to unpack. She put a family picture on her night stand. She put some of her clothes in the draws. She pulled out one last thing from her bag before putting it under her bed. It was a blanket. She held that blanket close to her as she pulled her feet up onto the bed laid her head on the pillow. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up and find out this was all some nightmare.

"Lets go say hi" Josh said.

They all walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Have you ever seen the movie Annie" Josh asked the new girl.

She gave a small nod.

"Well that is going to be your new home life. That's how it is here" Josh said.

He smirked when he saw fear enter the girls eyes.

"No it's not Josh shut up" Troy said.

"I think they put her in the wrong group. I mean look she still has her baby blanket" a blond hair girl teased.

"Why don't you guys just back off and give her some space" Troy said.

Josh and the others left. Troy took Josh's place on the other bed.

"Don't listen to them. They are just liars. It's not really that bad in here. I'm Troy" Troy said.

"Gabriella" the girl said softly.

"Don't let Josh or the others scare you" he said.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"So would you like to do something with me or would you like to sleep" Troy asked?

She slowly sat back up.

"What is there to do" she asked?

"We can go for a walk there is a really pretty garden in the back I can show you…or in other words I can give you a tour" he said.

"I'd like that" Gabriella answered.

She got up and put the blanket into one of her three draws so the others didn't touch it. Other then the picture it was the last thing she had of her mother and father. He put his hand out and she took it. They both ignored the sparks they felt when they touched. He showed her al around and went outside.

They finally made it to the garden. There was a bench and a small pond and flowers everywhere. They both sat on the bench

. "So do you want to play 20 questions" Troy asked?

"Only if you don't ask about my parents. I'm not ready to talk about that and can we maybe only do five questions" Gabriella asked him softly.

Every time she spoke it was soft. He hoped she would be more comfortable with him and talk normally.

"Ok I won't. Hmmmm first question what is your favorite color" Troy asked?

"Blue" she answered. _Just like his eyes _Gabriella thought.

"What is your favorite food" Troy asked again?

"Pizza" she answered.

"Favorite animal"?

"Puppies and kittens".

"favorite thing to do"?

"Read".

Troy thought about his last question. He thought of one that might help her open up a little more until finally he thought of one.

"Are you ticklish"?

She gave a small nod nervous about his next move. He saw the nervous look and figured to save his attack for another time. "Ok your turn to ask me questions" he said.

She gave another nod and asked "What is your favorite color" she asked? "Same as you" he answered.

"Favorite food"?

"Again same as you"

"Favorite animal"?

"Dog and cats".

"Favorite thing to do"?

"Play basketball".

"I thought you would say read" she teased.

He smiled knowing she was feeling more comfortable.

"I'm not much of a reader. One last question and let me save you the trouble yes I'm ticklish…just don't tell anyone" he said.

"Ok I won't tell anyone" she said.

They were both quiet for a minute before she said "They were murdered". "What" he asked?

"My parents they were murdered" she said even softer than before.

"Oh Gabriella I'm so sorry" he said.

He pulled her into a hug. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. She felt comfortable. She clung to him not wanting him to let go. She buried her face into his chest and finally let herself cry and grief for the death of her parents. He just held her and let her cry into him. He only wished someone had done that for him when he first got there. He rubbed her back hoping to offer some kind of comfort. She finally pulled away and noticed a big wet spot of his shirt.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Don't be you needed to do that. If you ever want to talk I'll listen" he said. "Would you tell" she asked?

"Not if you don't want me to" he answered.

"Wi-will you b-be m-my friend" she asked?

"Of course I'd love to be your friend" he answered.

For the first time that day she smiled. She had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Then one of the workers came over.

"Gabriella after dinner tonight you must go to group Troy can show you where that is but you must attend" she said.

Gabriella just nodded and watched as the worker walked off.

"What is group" she asked?

"Is just where some people meet and they talk about the death of their parents and there is a lady that helps you. I had to go when I first got here" he said.

"You don't go anymore" she whimpered?

"No but they have no right to say I can't go. I'll go with you if that will make you feel better" he said.

"I don't want to be in there alone" she whimpered.

"I'll stay then. Who cares what they say" he told her.

"Thanks Troy" she said.

He pulled her into another hug. They stayed outside in the garden just talking and getting to know one another until it was time for dinner. Gabriella didn't eat much. She wasn't very hungry but she ate enough so the workers didn't think she had a problem or anything.

After dinner Troy led Gabriella to the room where the meeting was being held. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll stay with you the whole time" he said.

They walked in and took a seat. After a few more kids came in and finally it started.

"Ok now let's all go around the room and say our name and how our family past away.

"No" Gabriella whimpered quietly.

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with" Troy whispered to her.

They went around the room and everyone said their name and how their parents died. Finally it got to Troy he said

"My name is Troy and my parents…"

No matter how many times he said it, it never got easier and it was also just as painful. He took a deep breath and said "My parents died in a car crash". "Still can't say it in one breath Troy? Don't worry it will get easier" the main lady said.

"You've been saying that since I got here 6 months ago so far it hasn't been any easier to say" Troy told her.

Gabriella was next. Everyone looked at her.

"Troy" she whimpered.

"This is Gabriella and you don't need to know how her parents died" Troy said.

"Troy every person needs to share the death of their parents because it helps them heal. Gabriella will you tell us how your parents died" the main lady asked?.

"No" she whimpered.

"Was it a car crash" the lady asked again.

"No" Gabriella whimpered.

"Look Helen it's her first day here just give her a break" Troy said. T

he main lady (Helen) sighed. "Fine next" she said.

As they finished all the kids talked and some cried.

"Ok you may go Gabriella cam I see you for a moment before you leave" Helen asked?

Everyone left except Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy you can wait out in the hall this will only take a moment" Helen said. "Don't leave me Troy" Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere" Troy said.

"Look Troy this is between Gabriella and me" Helen said.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to Troy" Gabriella said.

"Ok fine I am very displeased that you did not speak today. We are here to help but we can't help until you speak" Helen said.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to talk about it. It just happen a few hours ago" Gabriella cried.

"Well you need to get ready because like it or not it happen. Your parents are dead and they are never coming back" Helen said.

"No" Gabriella cried.

Troy pulled her into him letting her burry her face into his chest.

"Will you leave her alone! The first 24 hours are all always the worst. If you gave her time she will open up to you," Troy said.

"She needs to speak to one of us not another kid" Helen said.

"Have you ever lost a loved one" Troy asked?

"No" Helen answered.

"Then how can you help her without first knowing how she feels" Troy asked?

"I went school" Helen said.

"School doesn't teach you how to feel. School doesn't teach you how to survive when you life was turned upside down because you lost the two most important people in your life" Troy said.

"We are done here" Helen said.

"Good" Troy said.

He lifted Gabriella's legs and carried her bridal style back into the main room where all the beds were. He tried to put her in the bed but she clung to him tighter.

"It's ok now. Its over" he said.

She let him go and he put her on the bed. He sat on the bed next to hers which was his.

"Try and get some sleep. If you have any nightmares just wake me up I'll be right here" he said.

She gave a small nod. She went to change into her pjs. The head lady came over to Troy.

"Hey did she say anything to you" Joy asked?

"Yes but nothing I'm going to tell you" Troy said.

"She won't tell us anything. If she tells you anything you have to tell us" Joy said.

"Not going to happen but thanks for trying" Troy said.

He too grabbed his pjs to change into and went to the bathroom. He and Gabriella both got out at the same time. They both went into their beds and laid down facing each other.

"Thanks for everything Troy" Gabriella said.

"Any time Gabriella" he said.

They were both out within seconds. Troy was awoken by a whimper. He looked at the clock on his night stand. The red numbers showed 3:00am. Then heard a cry from the girl next to him. He rolled over to face Gabriella and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"No come back" she cried.

"Gabriella wake up" he said.

"Come back. Please come back" she cried.

He got up and went over to her and shook her shoulder a little.

"Gabriella wake up. You're having a bad dream" he said.

"Don't leave me come back please come back" she cried.

She shot up in bed "MOMMY DADDY NO" she screamed.

She felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. She knew that safe feeling it was Troy. She clung to him scared that he would leave her as well.

"Come back mommy daddy please" she cried into his chest.

"Shhhhhh it was only a dream Gabriella shhhhhhh it was only a dream" he said rubbing her back.

"I want them back Troy. I want them to come back" she cried.

"I know baby. I want mine to come back too but there isn't anything we can do" he said softly.

She continued to cry into him. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. Then he got an idea. He started to sing to her. His soft voice calmed Gabriella down.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" she said.

"It's ok. I still have nightmares like that sometimes" he said.

"How do you know what I dreamed about" she asked?

"I don't I just assumed it was the same as mine. You're back with your mom and dad. You're all laughing and having when all of a sudden their voices started to fade and you go to touch them and your hand goes right through them. You start yelling to them but they don't answer. They slowly fade and your left standing there all alone" Troy asked?

He felt her nod against his chest. He rubbed her back.

"It over now. Your parents are watching over you from a better place" he said.

"Thanks Troy" she said.

"No problem. Get some sleep" he said.

"Will you stay with me until I do" she asked?

"Sure" he answered.

She cuddled into him and closed her eyes. She was out in the next few minutes. Troy laid her back down and climbed back into his own bed. He knew if any of the workers saw a girl and boy in bed together then they would force a separation rule and spilt up the male and females. The only reason they don't is because they only have one room big enough to fit all the beds and dressers and that was the room they were in. All the other rooms would fit one maybe two bed and that's it. Plus Gabriella need Troy to be near incase of more nightmares. Troy closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

**A/N This is the first chapter to my new story what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Leaning on Each Other

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning he woke up and looked over at Gabriella. She was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her before getting out of bed. He headed to the bathroom to shower. A couple minutes later he came out. He looked over at Gabriella who was sitting up on her bed just reading a book. Her hair was wet and she was in her clothes.

"_She couldn't have showered and gotten dressed before me could she"? _Troy thought to himself.

He saw Josh and the other go over to her. Josh poked her over and over just to bug her. One of the other guys started pulling on her hair. She whimpered to them to stop but they ignored it. Josh next comment made Troy march over there ready to kill him.

"Stop" Gabriella cried.

"Or what? Are you going to tell mommy and daddy on us" he teased.

Gabriella turned and buried her face in her pillow as she started to cry. Josh kept poking her back.

"HEY BACK OFF" Troy growled.

"Oh big scary Troy is going hurt me" Josh said sarcastically.

"I will if you don't leave Gabriella alone " he said.

"You know the rules Troy. If you hit one of us you'll get whipped with the belt" Josh said.

Gabriella whimpered. Did they really do that to the bad kids?

"No Josh I won't because there is no belt. They do not whip us. There is a rule to not pick on the new kids" Troy said.

"Fine she is a baby anyway" Josh said he and the others walked off.

Troy walked over and sat on the foot of Gabriella's bed he rubbed her back. She flinched at first thinking it was Josh but soon relaxed when she felt the comfort coming from the touch. She turned around and faced Troy. She sniffed and said "Thanks".

"Hey it's no problem. What kind of friend would I be if I let those losers pick on you" he asked?

She just gave small smile. She was still laying on her bed but she was facing Troy when she said "I'm really glad I have a friend like you".

"Me too. Hey can I ask you something" he asked?

She nodded.

"Is it possible you take a faster shower than me" he asked?

She shook her head. "I haven't showered yet. Some of the girls thought it would be fun to carry me into the shower fully clothed and turn on the cold water while I was still sleeping"

"Are you ok" he asked?

"I'm wet but I'm fine" she said.

"So what are you reading" he asked?

"Romeo and Juliet" she answered.

"Really but is it so sad" he said.

"I know but it fits my mood" she said.

Troy sighed he knew that feeling all too well. Then an idea struck him. He got a sly smirk and said "You know I have a friend who might make you feel better".

"What friend" she asked?

"Just my friend…THE TICKLE MONSTER" he said as he started to tickle her underarms.

She burst into giggles.

"Troy sto…stop" she giggled.

"No" he said plainly.

She squealed and giggled more when he tickled her sides.

"Tr…Troy Pl…please sto…stop" she said becoming breathless.

He reached over and tickled her ribs and she screamed out in laughter. "NOT THE RIBS TROY AHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH STOP" she screamed in laughter.

He stopped and watched as she got her breath back.

"Feel better" he asked .

She nodded. "Thanks Troy" she said.

"No problem. So I'm guessing from your reaction your ribs are your most ticklish spot" he asked?

She nodded. "What about you where is your most ticklish spot" she asked? "'I'll only tell if you promise not to use it against me" he said.

"I promise" she said.

"Ok its my under arms" he told her.

She just nodded. She sat up and sighed

"Do I have to go back to the group thing tonight" she asked?

"Yes but I'll let you in on a little secret. When I first got here I hated going too. I still do. But they only say you HAVE to go for the first like three weeks then it is up to you. So go the three week you don't have to speak and then after three weeks just never go back" he said.

"Will you come with me" she asked?

"Sure" he said.

"Until then why don't you go shower and then we can go grab breakfast" he said.

She nodded and put the book in her draw and went to the bathroom.

After breakfast they went back to the garden. "

Troy" Gabriella asked?

"Yeah" he answered?

"What do I do" she asked still quietly.

"What do you mean" he asked?

"I mean now that I'm…an orphan" she said.

"You do what I did and what your parents would want you to do. Cope with what happen and try your best to just move on and keep living your life. Will it be easy? No, will it be fun? No, but it's what you have to do or you will live the rest of your life unhappy" he said.

"I don't know how to do that Troy" she whimpered.

"That's why I'm here. I'll help you any way I can" he said.

"How do I heal" she asked?

"Talk about it" he said. "Talk about it and just admit it happen. You can cry you can scream. You can do anything if it helps you heal"

"Troy I am so upset about this I really am but I can't help but be mad. If it wasn't for that one guy I'd still be living with my mom and dad" she said. "So let it out. Scream. You have the right" he said.

"I don't know I was never much of a screamer" she said.

"Pretend I'm him" Troy told her.

"Who" she asked?

"The man who…you know" he said.

She shook her head franticly "No, no I can't".

Troy sighed. He could tell she wasn't ready for this step.

"Are you ready to talk about it" he asked?

She shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever be ready".

"Well I won't push but if you do want to talk I'll listen and I won't tell anyone" Troy told her.

She gave a small nod.

"Will it help if I talk about my parents first" he asked?

"If you feel comfortable" she answered.

"I don't mind telling you. I just don't like telling anyone else because then everyone knows" Troy said.

"It's like high school" she said. "

Tell me about it" he agreed.

"Well you already know they died in a car crash but what you don't know is that it was on my birthday" Troy said slowly.

Gabriella gasped. "Oh my gosh Troy".

"We were on our way home from a nice family dinner it was raining really hard. The roads were slippery someone was driving drunk in the other lane going the other way and he drove into our lane he hit our car head on. My mom and dad didn't even make it to the hospital…" Troy forced himself not to cry.

His voice was already cracking. Gabriella rubbed his back. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"They died instantly" he said and burst into tears.

He couldn't be strong not when it came to his parents. He never really healed. He learned to push it from his mind and not think about because there was no one who he really felt could help him. He buried his face in Gabriella shoulder and cried. She rubbed his back.

"Shhhhhh we can help each other through this Troy" she said.

She could tell that he didn't open up to anyone since it all happen and he too needed to heal. He pulled back and looked at her.

"We need each other Troy. You can help me and I can help you" she said.

He nodded and wiped his eyes.

"You're right the first step in healing in to talk about it. All of it" she said again.

"I don't know if I can" He whispered.

"I don't know if I can either but we are going to help each other" she told him.

He nodded. "So I get out of the car and the rain is still pouring down. I am screaming as loud as a can for help but it seemed like no matter how loud I screamed the thunder was always louder. Finally a couple pulled over and helped me. I had left my cell at home so I used theirs to call 911. It wasn't fast enough. By the time they got there my parents were long gone. So I got checked out and they sent me here" Troy finished.

"I'm so sorry Troy" she cried.

"I've been here for like 6 months and it so far has never be easy to talk about" Troy said.

"You just have to find the right person" Gabriella

"I have thanks for listening" he said.

"I'm always here when you need to vent" she said.

"So am I. You ready to talk about it" he asked?

"As I'll ever be but just brace yourself Troy this is not a pretty story she answered.

"Its death Gabriella death is never pretty" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath "Ok here is what happen…."

Gabriella went silent. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours since he parents were murdered. She knew she could trust Troy but she wasn't sure if she could talk about it.

"I don't know if I can do it Troy. It's still too fresh it hasn't even been 24 hours since it happen and I don't know if I'm ready to relive it" Gabriella whispered.

"The longer you wait the harder it's going to be" Troy said softly.

"I don't even know where to start" she said.

"Start wherever you want" he told her.

"Will you hold me" she asked?

Troy pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on you can do it" he encouraged. "Just take a deep breath and tell me as much as you can".

"My dad had his own business. He was the boss. He got to hire and fire who he wanted. So there was this one guy. Mike Johnson he was the worst worker. He never did what my dad said so my father fired him. After that my father started getting these notes saying that he would regret what he did and that he would pay. One day yesterday morning my mom, dad and I were just having our normal morning. My mom and I were laughing as my dad danced to the music we had playing. We heard a bang and then someone burst our front door down and its Mike. He had a gun. He pointed it at me told me not to move so I didn't. He started walking over to me My dad jumped in front of me to stop him from doing what he was going to do. Then it happen…..Mi-Mike h-he sh-sh-sh-shot m-my da-da-dad right in the chest. He died instantly. My mom screamed and went to his side. I was in shock Troy I couldn't move I just saw my father…."

Gabriella stopped she couldn't do this.

"Hey, no stopping come on you can finish" Troy encouraged her again.

"So Mike kept trying to get close to me but my mom got in front of me but instead of just shoot her he tortured her" Gabriella cried.

"What happen" Troy asked?

"He held the gun to my head and started to kiss my mom saying if she didn't go along with it he would shot me" Gabriella cried. "She did it for me. She let that man put his hands all over her to keep me safe and then after she did what he wanted he shot her in the head and she died"

Gabriella burst into tears. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Troy she was pregnant! My mom just told my dad she was having another baby and that's why music was playing and he was dancing. So not only did I loose my mom and dad I lost my little brother or sister Mike took my family from me. HE TOOK EVERYTHING! EVERYONE I LOVED AND CARED ABOUT IS GONE ALL BECAUSE HE CAN'T HANDLE BEING FIRED! I HATE HIM TROY I HATE HIM SO MUCH" Gabriella screamed.

Troy rubbed her back. "Good girl. Just let it out. Let out the anger and pain Mike caused you".

She hit his chest as she cried. "I HATE TOU MIKE! I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME"

She stopped hitting him and just cried breathlessly into his chest. Troy rubbed her back and whispered soothing and comforting things in her ear. When she calmed down she looked up at Troy. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry I hit you" she said softly.

"It's all right it didn't hurt. Do you feel better" he asked?

She nodded. "Thanks".

"No thank you it felt so good to talk about and get it off my chest" Troy said.

"Who needs group when we have each other" Gabriella asked?

"We don't need group" Troy answered.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and he smiled back. Gabriella got butterflies and looked away. Troy got butterflies as well and also looked away. They were both starting to fall for each other.

"Gabriella" a worker called.

It was Joy. She walked over to them.

"I was hoping we could talk…you know about what happen" Joy said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"The police won't tell us anything all we know is both your parents were murdered" Joy told them.

"That's all you need to know" Gabriella said.

"Who murdered them? Why were they murdered?" joy asked?

"It doesn't concern you so just leave it alone" Troy said.

"I'm not talking to you Troy I'm talking to Gabriella" Joy said.

"Well Gabriella doesn't want to answer you" Troy snapped.

"I'd watch your mouth young man" Joy told him.

"I can't do that. Not when it comes to protecting my best friend" Troy said back.

"You are going to talk Gabriella one day you will tell us what happen" Joy said and walked away.

"Thanks" Gabriella said.

"No problem. Joy is one of the most annoying people here. All she does is push for people to talk about what happen and then tell the other workers who tell all the kids…that's how everyone found out about my parents. I wasn't going to tell. I told Joy thinking I could trust her but she just told everyone single person here" Troy told Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Troy I won't tell anyone if it makes you feel any better" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Yeah it does thanks" he smiled.

"Hey you know you don't always have to call me Gabriella" she said. "What should I call you" he asked?

"Gabi, Gabs, Ella, Bella, Brie" Gabriella listed.

"What would you rather me call you" he asked?

"I don't care. I mean my dad he used to call me his Bella bear. My mom used to call me Gabi girl so as long as you don't call me any of those I'm happy" she said.

"I won't call you anything that makes you uncomfortable…I'll call you Gabi" he said.

She nodded. She leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Are you ok Gabi" Troy asked moving some hair from her face.

"I never realized how much I talk about my parents or how much it would hurt when I did" she said.

"That pain may never go away because it still hurts me to talk about my parents as well" he said.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I want it to stop please make it stop"

Troy held her tighter. "I can't Gabi I wish I could but I can't".

"Just hold me and never let go" she whispered.

"Always" he answered.

They sat there for a while just holding each other.

"Hey you know there is a basketball hoop out front you feel like playing" Troy asked?

"I'm not very good" She whispered.

"I can teach you" he said.

She nodded and they got up and went out front. Troy grabbed a ball and handed it to Gabriella.

"Try and make the ball go into the hoop. If you do you get a point the first one to five points wins" Troy said.

Gabriella took the ball and looked at the hoop.

"Sounds good to me" she said hiding the smirk.

Her father taught her how to play basketball since she was a little girl.

"Ok then game on" he said.

The first shot was made by Gabriella which shocked Troy.

"Did I forget to tell you my dad taught be how to play basketball since I was a little girl" she teased.

"Ok I was going to go easy on you but it's on now it's on" he said.

They play and the score was neck and neck. They both had four points and the next point would in. She couldn't let Troy get that last point. Someone had to beat him. She saw Troy with the ball about to shoot when she remembered what he said about being ticklish. She smirked and just as he reached his arms up to shoot she shot her hands under his arms and tickled him. He jerked his arms down dropping the ball and trying to turn so he could face her. She stopped and let him turn.

"Nice try" she said.

"That's it Miss Livingston I've tried to play nice but now you left me no choice" he warned.

He playfully tackled her to the ground pinning her down and tickled her ribs. She let out a loud squeal and burst into uncontrollable giggles squirming trying to get away from his tickling hands. She decided to fight back and attacked his underarms at the same time. They both laughed and tried to make the other stop their attack.

"Sto…stop Tro…Troy" she laughed.

"Only if…..you stop…first" he said trying to catch his breath

"We stop……at the….same time" Gabriella said gasping for air.

"1" he started

"2" she continued.

"3" they said at the same time.

Gabriella stopped but felt Troy just grab her arms and pin them down and continue tickling her ribs.

"No Troy! I can't……." she just trailed off into more laughter.

"Can't what Brie" he teased.

As much as he loved the sound of her laughter he saw her face getting red and tears pouring from her eyes and her chest heaving for breaths so he stopped too. He let her go and helped her up.

"Look like we have one more point" Troy said.

"No you won it" she said.

"You want to play again" he asked?

"No that's ok" she answered.

"Will you come to group with me tonight" Gabriella asked?

"Of course you don't have to ask" Troy said.

She nodded and gave him a hug.

Later on that evening it was time for group. Gabriella and Troy went in and sat down. It was the same as last time only this time when it came to Troy he stood up and said "My name is Troy Bolton and my parents died in a car crash".

"It's about time Mr. Bolton next" Helen said.

Troy sat down and Gabriella stood up.

"I'm Gabriella. How my parents died is my business" she said and sat down.

"Wait a second your Gabriella Livingston" Helen said. "Your parents are Maria and Greg Livingston"?

"Yes" she answered.

"They were murdered. It's all over the news" Helen said.

"Your parents were murdered? Who did it" A kid asked?

"Why were they killed" another asked?

"I heard you murdered them is that true" another kid asked?

Gabriella looked at Troy when he stood up.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! WHAT HAPPEN IS GABRIELLA'S BUSINESS NOT YOURS" He yelled.

"Mr. Bolton sit down" Helen said.

Troy sat down and took Gabriella's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Now I know all the details and I shall tell all of you. Just remember our rule what is said in this room stays in this room" Helen said.

"No" Gabriella whimpered.

She knew the kids would twist the story around and start rumors about it. Helen went on telling the kids what happen. By the end Gabriella got up and ran out of the room in tears. Troy ran after her. He found her in the garden sitting on the bench in tears. He went to her and hugged her. Gabriella knew his touch and didn't object. She buried her face into his chest and just cried. When she pulled away she said "I'm sorry".

"Don't be those kids had no right to do that and Helen had no right to tell everyone what happen" Troy said.

"Let's head back to the main room I'm tired" she said.

They both walked back to the main room and got into their bed. Then the head lady came in.

"Everyone listen up! I have news! We finally reached enough money to go on a field trip. Now we have enough to go to two places. So I am going to pass out a sheet of paper. On them is the two places we are going. What I want you to do it next to each one put a 1, 2, Put a one on the event you want to go to first a 2 next to the one you want to go to second" the head lady said.

She passed out the papers and left the room. Troy went and sat on Gabriella's bed with her. They looked at the paper. The choices were:

**Ice skating rink**

**Slip and slid wonderland (pool)**

_**Troy's Paper**_

**Ice Skating rink (2)**

**Slip and Slid wonderland (1)**

_**Gabriella's Paper**_

**Ice Skating rink (2)**

**Slip and Slid wonderland (1)**

When they were finished voting they folded their paper and put it in the vote box. After that they both took changed into their pjs and climbed into their beds.

"Troy what do you think will happen when we get adopted" she asked?

Before Troy could answer Josh laughed and walked over.

"You aren't getting adopted. No one wants teenagers. Everyone wants babies. Plus even if you get adopted that doesn't mean Troy does. You guys will be split up and never see each other again" Josh laughed.

"There are things called phones, cell phones, letters, internet, maybe you haven't heard of them yet but we can still keep in contact even if we aren't together now get out of here Josh" Troy said.

Josh laughed and walked away. Troy looked at Gabriella and she rolled onto her other side facing away.

"Gabi don't listen to him. We will keep in touch" Troy said.

She didn't say anything.

"Gabriella please say something" Troy begged.

"I can't loose you Troy. I can't loose you and my parents. You are the only good thing in my life right now. If I loose you I'll…I don't know what I'll do" she said.

Troy got up and went to the other side of her bed.

"Gabriella Livingston I promise you I will NOT leave you. Yes we will go to different homes but we will always be friends Gabriella always"

She just stared at him.

"Do you believe me? Huh do you" he asked?

He lightly tickled her ribs making her giggle softly and roll onto her stomach and bury her face into her pillow. He smiled.

"I believe you Troy thank you" she said looking back at him.

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep" he said.

"Will you stay here until I do" she asked.

"Sure Brie" he answered.

She rolled back onto her side facing him and closed her eyes. He waited until he was sure she was sleeping before going back into his own bed and going to sleep.

**A/N next chapter the votes are in and Gabriella learns something about Josh's past. Also just a quick note to say that if you don't like my stories that's fine but please don't fill my comment page with negative reviews. If you do not like my story then you don't have to read it. **


	3. The Pool

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning everyone was sitting in the lunch room eating. When Joy came and stood in front of everyone.

"The votes are in. We will we first visiting Slip and Slid wonderland tomorrow. The next week we will go to the ice rink. That is all enjoy your breakfast" Joy said and went to sit back down with the other workers.

"This is going to be sooo much fun" Gabriella squealed.

"Yeah! I can't wait" Troy said.

"If we make it there" Josh smirked.

"What do you mean if we make it there" Gabriella asked?

"Nothing Gabriella just ignore him" Troy said knowing where he was going with this.

Since Troy lost his parents he had always gotten nervous in the car. His hand would start shacking or he would start to feel like he couldn't breathe. The first time he was in a car after the crash he had a panic attack.

"He is just teasing me. Since my parents died in a car cash I sometimes get nervous in cars so Josh is just teasing me saying we won't make it anywhere because we are going crash" Troy said.

"Get a life Josh. Stop picking on us" Gabriella said.

"Why are you going to send Mike after me too" Josh asked?

Gabriella didn't respond. She just looked down at her food. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"Shut up Josh" Troy said.

"Why would I listen to a little baby who can't even go in a car without almost passing out" Josh laughed.

He threw his food away and left.

"Why is he so mean" Gabriella asked?

"There is something you don't know about him Gabriella" Troy said.

"What"?

"Josh has been here his whole life. His story is that his mom died when he was born and on the way home from the hospital his father crashed the car and died. He lived and was brought here. He has been here his whole live. He has never known what we know. He never had to change to have a mom or dad. He doesn't even remember the crash" Troy told her.

"I feel sorry for him" Gabriella replied.

"I do too but that is why he treats you like trash" Troy said.

"It makes more sense now" Gabriella said.

"Come on let's eat then we can go to the garden" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and they finished eating. They went outside and spent time in the garden.

Finally it was time for everyone to leave. Everyone got onto the bus. Troy and Gabriella went to the way back and sat down. Gabriella let Troy have the window seat. She could tell he was nervous. She took out her ipod and gave him one of the hear buds.

"Here listen to this it will take your mind off the car ride" she said.

He smiled at her great fully and placed the ear bud in his ear while she put the other in her ear.

"Now we might not have the same taste in music but its all I got" she said.

She put on a song and Troy's eyes went wide.

"You are the music in me are you kidding me? I love this song Kelsi Nelson in the best" he said.

"Good I have tons of her songs on here" she smiled.

He smiled back and the leaned back and just listened to the music. They drove for a while. Troy looked at out the window and noticed the root they were on and sighed.

"What's wrong" Gabriella asked?

"This is where it happen" he whispered

"Oh Troy I'm so sorry…hey check out this song title" she said causing him to look down at her ipod.

When he looked back up they had passed the road and he smiled she had did that on purpose so he wouldn't have to look.

"Thanks for that" he said.

"Hey like I said we can help each other" she said.

They both just smiled at each other.

"Oh I love this song" Troy said as "What I've been looking for" came on

They listen to the music and thinking of each other. Finally they got there. Gabriella was going to get out when Troy put his arm out to stop her.

"What" she asked?

"Watch" he answered.

Gabriella watched as the kids started pushing and shoving each other to get out first. Once every one was out Troy got out first before take Gabiells's hand and leading her out.

"Thanks for the save" she said.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" he smiled.

They both went and caught up with the group,

"Ok everyone listen up. For all of you who are first time visitors you has to get a pass. It is already paid for all they need is your name and date of birthday and age so do that for those of you who already have a pass go on into the park." Joy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy

"So you have a pass"?

"Yeah but I'll wait with you while you get yours" he said.

She smiled and nodded. They waited in line and finally it was there turn Gabriella went up to the window.

"Name" the guy asked bored.

"Gabriella Livingston'

The man working behind the counter eyes lit up like he was sitting in front of Vanessa Hudgens.

"Livingston"? You are all over the news. Is it true your parents were shot" he asked?

Gabriella looked at the floor.

"Can I just have my pass without the questions" she asked quietly.

"You must have been really scared" the guy said again.

"Leave her alone and get her a pass" Troy said.

"Fine" the guy said.

Troy gave him the rest of the info and printed a pass. Troy took it and gave it to Gabriella and went in. They put their things by a chair. Gabriella watched as Troy took his shirt off. She wasn't staring to see what he looked like shirtless she wanted to see if he would take show himself because she was a little shy about it. She looked around at all the other girl who were wearing suits that covered the basics that's about it. She was wearing a two peace but the top when down to just below her rips only showing off her stomach and her bottom was almost like short shorts. She looked down thinking about if she should do it or not.

"Hey what's wrong" Troy asked?

"What if I'm not pretty when I take off my cover up" she whispered.

"You are beautiful Gabriella don't ever think otherwise. If you're not comfortable with showing off your skin then don't. Just leave your cover up on" he said.

"I just…Troy there is more to the story then I have told you" she whispered.

"Like what" he asked?

"Mike didn't just attack my parents he attacked me too and I have a lot of scars from him that I'm not comfortable with everyone seeing" she whispered.

"So don't take your cover up off but just so you know I won't judge you. I think you are beautiful inside and out" he said.

"What about the others" she asked?

"I'll punch anyone who says anything" he told her.

She smiled and nodded. She looked around and slowly took her cover up off. Troy saw the scars she was talking about. Right across her belly button was a long scar.. He was almost scared to ask how it happen.

"I know you are wondering what happen" she said.

"I only want to know if you want to tell me" he said.

"After he killed my parents and before the cops got there he…he cut me over and over. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive. Although at that point I wished I had died so I could be with my mom and dad" she said.

"You don't feel like that anymore do you" he asked?

"Not after meeting you. I know my parents would want me to move on" she said.

"I'm so sorry you go hurt" he said.

"It doesn't really hurt unless you touch it." She told him.

"Well I won't touch it" he said.

"It's really sensitive Troy. Even if you try to tickle me it won't tickle anymore I'll just get this shooting pain in my stomach" she said.

"I don't need to tickle your stomach I'll just attack those oh so ticklish ribs" he teased making her smile.

"I'll just have to tickle you then too" she said.

"Oh really" he smirked?

She nodded. He picked her up and threw he over his shoulder and ran full speed into the water jumping in. She came giggling which made him smile. They played around in the water a little bit longer. They got out and sat in the sun for a little bit. Gabriella then noticed the water slide they had. She had never been a fan of heights. Troy saw her looking at them asked "Want to go up" he asked?

"No" she answered quickly.

"It will be fun come on" he said.

She shook her head.

"You scared of heights" he asked?

She nodded turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed. Come on I'll help you overcome it." He told her.

"No" she answered.

"You don't have to go down alone. There are tubes with two seats" he said.

"Ok fine just once" she said.

Troy grabbed a double tube and they headed to the top of the slides. Finally they were up. Troy set the tube down and looked at her.

"Do you want to be in the front of the back" he asked?

"Back" she answered.

"Ok" he said.

He got in the front and waited until he felt arms wrap around her. He felt her burry her face into his back. What made his feel bad was he also felt her shacking.

"It will be fun don't worry" he said.

When he got the ok from the guy he pushed them off as they slid down. Troy smiled when he heard Gabriella scream with joy. When they reached the bottom Gabriella was laughing so hard Troy thought she might pass out.

"We have to do that again" she said.

"Ok" he laughed.

He grabbed the double tube again but she stopped him.

"Let's race and see who gets down faster" she said.

"Alright" he agreed.

They grabbed the tubes and made their way to the top. Gabriella in one slide and Troy got in the other. When they got they ok they both slid down. Troy had been down all the slides before and knew which was the fastest so he let Gabriella go down that one. When she reached the bottom she smiled as she watched Troy come flying out.

"I won! I won" she cheered.

Troy waited as they climbed out of the pool and retuned the tubs and sat back down in their chairs before he attacked her.

"I won! I won" she chanted.

"You know I really hate when people brag" he said.

"I'm just happy I won!" she squealed.

"My friend doesn't like it when I'm upset either" he told her.

"What friend" she asked?

"My good friend the tickle monster" he said.

"No" she squealed.

He went over and sat at the foot of her chair.

"Troy no" she squealed again.

She got up from her chair and ran. Troy ran after her. She jumped into the pool and started swimming away. He jumped in after her. He caught up with her and lifted her up into his arms. He started attacking her ribs with tickles as she squealed and giggled trying to wiggle from his arms.

"St…op i…t Tr…oy" she said in giggles.

"If I stop you have to say 'Troy Bolton is my best friend in the entire world and I love him like a brother'" he told her.

"I…ll sa…y i..t…st…op" she giggled.

He stopped and set her feet back down in the water.

"Troy Bolton is my best friend in the entire world and I love him like a brother" she said.

"Good girl" he smiled.

"I'm having a lot of fun" she said.

"Me two. Next week we get to go ice skating" he told her.

"I can't wait" she told him.

Gabriella shivered a little as the wind blew a little.

"Cold" Troy asked?

She nodded "Can we get out"?

"Sure" he answered.

They got out and wrapped themselves in their towels and sat in there chair. Gabriella closed her eyes and relaxed. A little bit later she heard

"Oh my gosh it's Livingston".

She opened her eyes and saw a teenage guy standing over her with his blond girlfriend.

"Can I help you" she asked?

"No we just didn't think you would go out in public looking like…well that. I mean what's the point of showing off your body if you have an ugly one" the girl said.

Gabriella took her towel and cover her stomach with it.

"Please go away" she said.

"You need a stomach like my babe's stomach" the guys said touching the girls stomach.

"Yeah like me" she said.

Troy stood up and said "If she had a stomach like yours she would be in the hospital. My advice to you EAT SOMETHING AND BACK OFF" Troy yelled.

The man and girl walked away.

Gabriella put her cover up back on.

"This was a big mistake" she said.

"What" he asked?

"Taking off my cover up. I should've kept it on" she said.

"Don't let them get to you. You are Beautiful" he said.

She just nodded "I hate being famous for something so terrible. I mean people treat me like I'm a famous singer or something. None of them stop to think about how I might feel about all this" she said.

"It will stop. When my parents died the car crash was all over the news and everywhere I went people noticed me. I hated it but after a while it blew over" he said.

"I just want to be left alone…well I mean not bothered by people who want to be my friend just because I'm famous" she said.

"I know what you meant" Troy said.

They Joy called everyone telling them it was time to go. As they walked into the parking lot Troy heard a squeak of tires. Hr froze and saw a car speeding out of control on the main road. If someone didn't do something it was going to crash into another car.

"WATCH OUT" he screamed.

Everyone turned and watched as they one car crashed into another. Both cars crashed into a tree.

"NO!" Troy screamed.

His mind started flashing back to his parents car crash. He sunk to his knees and buried his face into his hands.

"No, no" he cried.

Gabriella knelt by him.

"Troy look at me" she said.

Troy looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok" she told him.

He buried his face into her shoulder and cried. She rubbed his back soothing him. She could hear the others laughing but she didn't care. All she cared about was calming Troy down. A little bit later Troy looked up.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"No problem" she said.

She helped him back up and then walked past the others as they laughed and got back in the bus ready for the ride home. When they got back all anyone did was go right to sleep.

**A/N next chapter they go ice skating. **


	4. Ice Skating

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That next week everyone was getting ready to go to the ice rink. The car ride was smooth just like last time Troy just listened to music with Gabriella. They arrived in no time. Gabriella waited as everyone got off before her and Troy got off. They went inside and got their skates. They skated around having a good time. Gabriella started to think nothing would ruin this day when all of a sudden BANG! Gabriella jumped at the sound. It sounded like a gun. A gun…who would have a gun…on no it was Mike he came to finish his job. She skated to Troy as fast as she could.

"We have to leave" she whimpered.

"Why" he asked?

BANG!

Gabriella whimpered again.

"Troy please we have to get out of here" she cried.

Troy noticed what was upsetting her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhhh it's not a gun shhhhh" he told her rubbing her back.

On the other end of the rink two men were standing there with hockey sticks. They were practicing their shooting by hitting the puck on the wall and when the puck hit the wall it made a loud BANG sound. Gabriella looked but when the puck hit the wall she whimpered and buried her face in Troy's chest. That was a sound she would never get used to.

"Shhhh its ok" Troy soothed.

Troy took off the ice and went outside where they had lunch.

"Thanks Troy sorry I was being a baby" she said.

"Hey between last week and this week I think it's safe to you and I have both been acting like babies" Troy said.

"I guess our past haunt us more than we thought" she said.

"I guess. Hey together though we can get through anything right" he asked?

"Right" she answered.

After lunch they went back on the ice the hockey players had left and they spent the rest of the day having fun.

Time went by and Gabriella and Troy grew even closer. They told each other everything and anything. Not only did they become best friends they fell in love. Neither of them were going to say anything though. Lots of people came and went thinking of adopting them none of them followed through. Troy and Gabriella didn't care. In fact they wouldn't mind if they never got adopted because they had each other and that was all they needed. One day a couple came in and was thinking about adopting Troy. The man coached high school basketball and his wife stayed at home. Troy really liked them. They were a lot nicer than most of the parents that came around. He didn't like them enough to want to leave with them. Nothing was going to break him and Gabriella apart…so he thought. One morning Troy and Gabriella were in the garden hanging out and laughing when Joy came over.

"I have wonderful news Troy" she said.

"What" Troy asked?

"You're out of here. That couple came back. They signed the paper and it's all final. You are leaving first thing in the morning" Joy told them.

"What" Troy asked again?

"You better pack your bags" Joy told him and walked away.

"I-I-I can't believe this" he said.

"Troy you can't go" whimpered.

"Gabriella I promise I will not forget you or stop contact with you" Troy said looking at her.

"It's not the same as you being here Troy" she cried.

"I know but what else can we do" Troy asked?

"I don't know" Gabriella cried.

They both just hugged each and cried. When they pulled away Troy said "We have to have fun today. We have to spend the rest of time we have together having as much fun as we possibly can. Don't think about tomorrow just spend today having fun".

She agreed. They both got up and spent the rest of the day having nothing but pure fun. The next morning was the second worst day of Gabriella's life. She watched as Troy left with his new mom and dad leaving her behind. She felt like she was losing someone all over again. Once he was out of sight she fell face first on to her bed and cried into her pillow. Josh and the others came over.

"Awww what's the matter cry baby Troy leave you" Josh asked?

"He is better off without you anyway. You're not even that pretty" the blond girl said.

"He is only says he is going to keep in touch. When he starts going to school and meeting cheerleaders and forget all about you" a different girl said.

"Leave me alone" Gabriella cried.

"Awww where is the fun in that" Josh asked?

Everyone laughed. Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh it's only the beginning Gabriella" Josh said and laughed some more.

**A/N next chapter is Gabriella gets a very nice gift from Troy. Sorry this chapter is so short. **


	5. The Wonderful Gift

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A few weeks passed and everyday Gabriella was tortured by the others. They told Troy would leave and forget her, they got physical and hit her, she was insulted hourly. Finally she couldn't take it. She shut everyone out. She spoke to no one. She kept to herself all the time. She and Troy spoke every now and then but it wasn't enough. One day a package came for Gabriella. She opened it and read the letter.

_**Dear Gabi, **_

_**I can't take only talking to you once a month (if we are lucky). I need more then that. I miss you so much and I can't take it anymore. I've been doing really well in school and getting good grades. Jack and Lucille (my new "mom and dad" wow that sounds weird) anyway they agreed it was time I get my own cell phone and as long as I keep my grades up they will pay for it. The day we went there was a sale. If you brought a certain kind you got a second one free. The second one came with free calls and texting for a whole year. So I am giving that second phone to you. I can hear it in your voice when we do talk. I know Josh and his friends are picking on you so call me if it ever becomes too much. My number in already programmed into the cell phone. My house and cell. We can call and text any time. Please enjoy this and use it well. Call me when you do get it so I know I didn't send this to a stranger. I miss you so much Gabi and I think about you all the time. Please keep me updated on how you are. **_

_**Troy Bolton (That's my new last name0**_

Gabriella's mouth touched then floor. He gave her a cell phone. She dug through the box and found a light blue razor cell phone. She opened it and looked under her contacts. There was two numbers Troy House and Troy cell. Gabriella looked at the time and figured Troy would in school at this time so she sent him a text.

**I got the phone. Oh my gosh Troy this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it and I can't thank you enough! Jack and Lucille sounds great. Just remember Troy they will never replace your parents and if they ever try to they aren't right to take care of you. Yes Josh and her friends pick on me all the time. I've learned to ignore it so don't worry about me. I will keep you updates on me. Thanks again for the phone. I miss you too. **

**~Gabi. **

She hid the phone in her pocket so no one's else saw it. She went back to the book she was reading and jumped when the new cell vibrated. She took it out and opened it back up to see she had a new text.

**Glad you like it. Jack and Lucille are great. They even told me that I can call them Jack and Lucille instead of mom and dad which makes me feel more comfortable. I do worry about you and I always will. Josh and the others are jerks. Tell them if they hurt you I won't hesitate to kill them. Your welcome for the phone and I miss you too. I can't text much now I am in class and the teacher treats cell phones they are on fire. I will text when I get out of class now get rid of the frown or my friend can still make you ;) **

**~Troy**

Gabriella giggled and put her phone back into her pocket and went back to her book. Josh came over and begged her some more but she just ignored it. Finally after a few hours Troy texted her back.

**Hey Beautiful. School is out. Now I can chat. **

**~Troy**

**Good Josh is driving me crazy!**

**~Gabi**

**What is he doing this time?**

**~Troy**

**Just bugging me. Telling me you've forgotten me and moved on to other friends. It's not true…is it?**

**~Gabi**

**How could you even ask that? Of course it's not true. Yes I have made new friends at school but that doesn't mean I've forgotten you. You are my best friend Gabi and no one can ever make me forget you! Now you better be smiling over there. *tickles your ribs***

**~Troy**

Gabriella giggled. He always knew how to make her feel better.

***giggles and tickles your underarms* "You better be smiling too!**

**~Gabi. **

**I miss you so much Gabi. I would give anything to be with you right now. **

**~Troy**

**I'd give anything to be with you too. **

**~Gabi. **

"Gabriella you are needed" Joy called.

Gabriella sighed.

**Oh joy, Joy is calling me. I'll be right back. *giggles* like the joke?**

**~Gabi. **

She went over to Joy who was standing there with an older women.

"Gabriella this is Maria Montez she is looking for a daughter" Joy said.

"It's nice to meet you" Gabriella said shyly.

"You are very Beautiful Gabriella. I think that is a beautiful name" Maria said.

"Thank you" Gabriella answered shyly again.

"How old are you" Maria asked?

"16" she said again shyly.

"Well it's nice to meet you" Maria said.

"If you follow me there are other children" Joy said.

She and Maria walked away. Gabriella sighed and took out her cell phone. Troy had already replied.

***Laughs* yes I did like the joke. Good luck with Joy. **

**~Troy. **

**I'm back she wanted me to meet another person looking for a teenage kid. Troy what if I never get adopted? What if I'm stuck here forever?**

**~Gabi**

**That won't happen. Once you are 18 you can take care of yourself and you can go to college and get a job then I'll find you and we can be together like best friends should. Please don't give up hope Gabriella. **

**~Troy. **

**Thanks Troy you always know how to make me feel better. **

**~ Gabi. **

**No problem. I am home so I should go so I can start my homework. If I don't I could loose my phone then I loose you.**

**~Troy. **

**It's ok go study. Text me later. I miss you bye**

**~Gabi**

**I miss you too bye**

**~Troy. **

Gabriella sighed. Life was going to be a lot easier now that she could talk to Troy now. Even miles apart he could make her better. Then Joy came back out.

"Gabriella pack your bags. Maria Montez has asked to adopt you. You are leaving tomorrow morning" she said.

Then for the first time since she got there she hugged Joy. She ran back inside and started to pack. When she was finished she sent a text to Troy.

**Don't have all the full details yet, don't respond to this unless you are finished with your homework but……I JUST GOT ADOPTED!!!! By this women named Maria Montez she really nice! I'll text you more info when I have it. **

**~Gabi**

After she packed she laid on her bed thinking about her new life that was about to begin. Only she didn't know just how lucky she would get. The next day Maria came and Gabriella left with her. All she was told was that she was going to New Mexico and going to a school called East High. She wondered what where Troy lived and what school he went to. Boy was she in for a surprise. Gabriella moved in fast. She even had a balcony in her room. She loved it. Maria was very nice. She didn't pressure Gabriella to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. After spending the whole week and weekend with Maria, Gabriella really started to like her Monday she started school…that's what scared her.

Monday morning Gabriella stood in front of her visit class room door trying to find the courage to go it. She took a deep breath and went in. She handed her slip to the teacher who stood up.

"Class we have a new student here today. Gabriella Montez she just moved here" the teacher said.

The boy in the first seat in the front row head's shot up when he heard her name. This boy was Troy.

**A/N next chapter Troy sees a change in Gabriella and she meets his friends**


	6. Meeting Again

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The boy in the first seat in the front row head's shot up when he heard her name. This boy was Troy. His eyes went wide. It was Gabriella. She was back in his life. Only she wasn't the same. She had her head down looking at the floor as she walked back to her seat. Troy couldn't wait for class to be over so he could talk to her. Finally the bell rang. Troy raced out and waited by the door for her. He said by to his friends and finally he saw her walk out. She held her books tightly to her chest and walked with her head down. He smiled as he got an idea. He walked over to her and poked her sides. She squealed and turned around as he said "If you don't smile my friend will make you". Her eyes went wide upon seeing it was him. She jumped into his arms and buried her face into his chest. He hugged her back just as tight. Finally they pulled away.

"What are you doing here" she asked?

"I got to school here" he answered.

"Where do you live" she asked again?

"Sunrise Street" he answered.

"We don't live that far from each other" she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Where do you live" he asked?

"Sunshine Street" she answered.

"Wow we are really close. That's awesome! I can't believe you live here" she cried.

"I'm so happy to see you too" he said.

They shared another hug happy to be together again. They were pulled apart from the bell.

"What class do you have next" Troy asked?

"Math" Gabriella answered. "What a about you" she asked?

"Basketball practice" he told hr.

"Oh" she said quietly.

"Hey it will be ok" he soothed.

"No" she replied.

"Come on I'll walk you to your class" Troy said taking her hand.

She nodded and followed Troy finally they reached the room.

"This is your stop" Troy said.

Gabriella took a step back and shook her head.

"Hey it will be ok" Troy told her.

"I want to be in your class" she whimpered.

Troy looked at her list of classes and gave a small smile.

"You are in all my class only because you don't play basketball you can't come to this class with me. Afterwards though the rest of the class we have together" Troy said.

"I play basketball I'm really good" she whimpered.

"I know you are but you're not on the team. Gabi it's just an hour" Troy said.

"I don't know anyone" she cried.

"I'll help you come on" Troy said taking her hand again. They walked into the class and over to an African American girl.

"Hey Taylor" Troy said.

"Oh Hey Troy what's up" Taylor asked?

"This is my friend Gabriella. She is really shy. Do you think you can look out for her in this class for me" Troy asked her?

"Sure don't worry Mrs. Pot is really great" Taylor said to Gabriella said.

"It's ok Gabi you can trust Taylor" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. They shared and hug and Troy left. Taylor stuck to her word and looked out for Gabriella all throughout class.

After practice Troy was the first one in and out of the shower and the first person to stand by the door of Gabriella's class. He wanted to be there when she got out. He watched as people piled out. Finally he saw Taylor and Gabriella. He jumped in front of them.

"Hey" he smiled.

Gabriella hugged him. "I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you too" he told her.

"How'd it go" he asked Taylor?

"This girl is super smart. She corrected the teacher in front of the whole class" Taylor laughed.

"It was suppose to be 16 over pi but it wasn't" she whined.

Troy laughed. "Well sounds like you fit right in" he said.

She shrugged.

"Well I'm heading to lunch you guys coming" Taylor asked?

"Yeah we will meet you in there" Troy said.

Taylor nodded and walked away. Troy and Gabriella walked to their lockers together. Then they went into the lunch room and got in line.

"Ok so I am going to tell you about everyone you are about to meet. Chad, Zeke, Jason, are all on the basketball team with me,. Taylor you already know is super smart loves math. Kelsi is kind of shy like you but she loves to play and write music. Oh and did I mention she is "the" Kelsi Nelson"

Gabriella squealed making him smile

"Those are all my friends. Now to warn you, Sharpay is the queen of the drama club and is one of those people who parents are rich and think that makes them better and the cheerleaders are very unhappy if they don't get what they want. But don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you" Troy said.

She nodded as she was handed a plate of pasta. She took her a smiled nicely at the lady.

"Thank you very much" she said quietly.

"You are welcome" the lady said.

Gabriella heard people snicker behind her. She looked down.

"Come on ignore them" Troy said after thanking the lady and taking his food.

Troy led Gabriella over to the table. Troy set both their trays down on the table. Gabriella quickly hid behind Troy.

"Guys this is the girl I always talk about Gabriella" Troy said.

"Wow Troy you are friends with an invisible person" Jason said.

Troy looked next to him and saw nothing. He felt someone grab the back of his shirt and bury their face into his back. He smiled knowing her shyness was kicking in. That was one of the things he loved about her.

"Just a second" he said.

He turned to Gabriella.

"What is it Gabi" he asked?

"What if they don't like me" she whimpered.

"How could someone not like you" he asked back.

"I don't know can't we just eat alone" she begged.

"Nope you are meeting my friends" he told her. He took her into his arms and turned around. She faced them.

"This is Gabriella" he said.

"Hi" she said shyly and softly.

"Hey welcome to east high" Chad said

"Sup" Jason asked?

"Nice to meet you" Kelsi said.

"Hello" Zeke greeted.

"We met but hello again" Taylor said.

Troy and Gabriella sit down.

"So Gabriella tell us about yourself" Chad said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"She is shy. She will warm up to you once she gets to know you. But one thing I can tell you is she loves your music Kelsi" Troy said.

"Thanks so much" Kelsi smiled.

"How did you guys even meet" Chad asked?

"We went to the same school before we came here" Troy lied.

They only other person other than Gabriella that knew about Troy's past was Chad and Chad knew it was something he didn't want the others to know.

"What school was that" Zeke asked?

"You know what I've been here so long I don't even remember" Troy laughed.

"Do you remember Gabriella. I mean you haven't been here that long" Zeke asked?

Again she shook her head. If the kids at the orphanage hated her that meant everyone hated her. If they thought she was ugly then so would everyone else.

"So how was practice" Taylor asked taking the spot light off Gabriella.

"I kicked everyone's butt" Troy smiled.

"Big surprise" Taylor said sarcastically.

"I am the king" Troy bragged.

A very small smiled appeared on Gabriella's face as she said "Troy your friend doesn't like bragging remember".

Troy laughed the old Gabriella was starting to come out again.

"My friend doesn't mind if I brag but he doesn't like it when other people brag" Troy teased.

"Well my friend doesn't like it when people brag either" Gabriella smiled.

"Well that's too bad because I am going to keep on bragging" Troy teased.

"Ok then you left me with no choice" Gabriella said.

Warning him first she tickled his sides. He wiggled a little in his seat trying not to make a scene. None of his new friends knew he was ticklish and he planned on keeping it that way. If any of the guys on the basketball team knew they would use that against him when they played.

"Stop" he whispered.

"Stop bragging" she whispered back.

"Fine" he said.

She stopped and smiled.

"Ok can someone clue us in" Chad asked?

"What do you think should we clue them in" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Nah leave them clueless" Gabriella giggled.

"Tell us" Zeke said.

"From the looks of it Troy has a weakness and only Gabriella knows what it is" Chad guessed.

"Yeah but I'm not telling you" Gabriella said.

"Pwease" Chad asked with a puppy dog pout.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy's puppy dog pout is cuter" she said.

"Fine" Chad pouted making Gabriella giggle again. Troy was happy she was finally starting to open up a little. What bugged him the most was he didn't remember her ever being this shy. It was like she only trusted him and no one else. Why? The rest of the school day went by and Gabriella stuck by Troy's side like glue. After school Troy invited Gabriella over to his house and she agreed. They walked in and went into the kitchen and Gabriella gasped.

"Maria? What are you doing here" Gabriella asked?

Jack and Lucille were standing in the kitchen with Maria talking and laughing like they had known each for years.

"Surprise" Maria said.

"What" both Troy and Gabriella asked?

"Maria and I have been friends since we were kids. Maria was always looking for kids and so were we. So after we adopted you Troy and you told us about how much you missed Gabriella and how badly the others treated her. Maria came up with the plan of her adopting Gabriella so the two of you could be together again" Jack explained.

"That's awesome!" Troy shouted.

"Thanks that means a lot to me" Gabriella said.

"Well now that, that is settled how was your first day at east high" Maria asked?

"It was ok. Troy's friends are really cool" she said.

"Good. Well Gabriella you and I are having dinner over here so why don't you and Troy go start your homework" Maria said.

Both teens nodded and Troy led Gabriella to his room. She looked around and laughed. "Wow from the looks of it I'd say you hate basketball:" she teased.

"Yeah I totally hate it" he laughed.

They both laughed and started their homework.

**A/N next chapter Troy finds out why Gabriella was so shy.**


	7. The Truth and The date

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They joked and laughed just like old time. Finally they finished.

"Hey there is a hoop out back want to see if you can still kick the masters butt" he asked?

Gabriella nodded and they rushed out back to play. Gabriella won.

"YES! YES! I WON! I WON!" Gabriella cheered.

"Hey no bragging remember" Troy asked?

"I'm not. I'm just happy. I beat Troy Bolton." She said.

"I let you win" he lied.

"Sure" she laughed.

"Good job Gabi" Troy smiled.

"Thanks".

Troy then led her to his tree house. They made their way up and sat down.

"Can I ask you something" Troy asked?

She nodded.

"Today at school…why were you so scared of everyone" he asked?

"You know I'm shy" she half lied.

"It was more than that through I could tell. What's up" he asked?

"Nothing Troy just forget it" she said softly.

"You can tell me anything Gabi you know that" he whispered for no reason at all. "Did something happen after I left" he asked?

She nodded and took a deep breath "After you left Josh and his friends tortured me every day. They abused me both physically and mentally. They would just say terrible things to me and do terrible things. After a while I guess I just lost my trust in others. I know I can trust you I just don't know if I can trust anyone else" she told him.

"Whatever they told you wasn't true Gabriella. The wildcats aren't anything like the kids back at the orphanage They are much nicer" Troy said.

"I know and it will take me a while before I feel comfortable just like it took some time to be comfortable with you". Gabriella sighed.

"I'm ok with that just know I'm always here" Troy said,

Then they were called to dinner and they went to eat. After eating they hung out a little longer and Gabriella and Maria went home and everyone went to bed.

At school the next day Gabriella tried to open herself up more. She wasn't so glued to Troy and talked more at lunch. During free period Troy took Gabriella up to the school roof and she gasped.

"Look familiar" Troy laughed.

"Just like the one at the orphanage" she said.

"Yep it's my secret hideout. I come here to think" he told her.

"Can you share it" she asked?

"I wouldn't have showed it to you if I didn't want to share it with you" he smiled.

"Good because I have a lot of think about" She said and went to sit on the bench.

Troy sat next to her.

"Like what" he asked?

One word…"Mike"" she said.

"What about him? I thought he was in jail" Troy asked?

Gabriella shook her head. "He ran off before the cops came and he is still out there which scares me but then if they find him it scares me more" she said.

"Why" he asked?

"Because I know I'll have to testify and tell everyone about Mike which scares me. I have mega stage fright. They last time I tried doing something in front of crowds I fainted" she told him.

"Well I'll come and help you. You won't have to do it alone" Troy offered.

"Thanks Troy that helps" she smiled.

"What else are you thinking about" he asked?

"Oh um…well I was just thinking that maybe you would maybe want to um…gooutwithme" she asked?

"You lost me at 'want me to um' care to try again" he asked?

"I know normally the guys ask the girl but…"

"You want to ask me out on a date" he finished for her?

"Yes" she said.

"Yes" he answered.

"Yes" she asked?

"Yes I'll go out with you:" he smiled.

She squealed and they hugged.

"I'll pick you up Friday at 7" Troy asked?

"Ok but I'll pick the place" she said.

"Deal" he said.

They talked a little more before heading back to class.

Friday Gabriella was in her room getting ready. She heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Troy. She finished the last of her makeup and made her way down stairs. Troy stared at her for a minute before coming back. She smiled and Troy took her hand leading her to the car. They both hopped in and Troy started the car.

"Where to" he asked?

"Movies" she answered.

"Movies huh? What are we seeing" he asked?

"You'll see when we get there" she laughed.

"Or I could tickle it out of you" he smirked.

"No, no just wait" she begged.

He laughed and drove off. Finally they got there and Gabriella ran up the ticket booth got the two tickets before Troy could hear her. She handed Troy his and he looked down at it.

"Ice Age 3" he asked?

"Is that ok" she asked?

"You kidding me I love ice age" Troy laughed.

"My dad used to the best Sid voice he always got me laughing when he did it" Gabriella said with a sad smile.

"Same with my dad" Troy told her.

"Come on lets go in" she said not waiting to cry on their date.

They went in and got popcorn before going and finding their seats. They laughed the whole time. When they got out they were still laughing their heads off.

"That was so funny" Troy laughed.

"I love Sid the movie would be so boring without him" Gabriella said.

"So where to next" Troy asked as they got into the car.

"The park" she said.

He drove till they reached the park and parked. He followed Gabriella to a little spot where there was a little picnic set up.

"We have pizza and chocolate covered strawberries" Gabriella said.

"Sweet" he said.

They sat down and ate finally came down to the last strawberry.

"Do you want the last strawberry" Troy asked?

"Hmmm" she mumbled looking into the bowl.

"Come on. This could very well be the best strawberry and you wouldn't know because you wouldn't have it" he teased.

"Fine then" she said.

Troy took it and fed it to her.

"You were right that was the bed strawberry and this was the best night" she smiled.

"I haven't been this happy since my parents died" Troy confessed.

"Neither have I" Gabriella said.

They both talked a little more before laying on their backs looking at the stars. Troy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

"You see that star over there" he asked pointing to one of them.

She nodded.

"Its name is Gabriella" Troy told her.

"Shut up it is not" she giggled thinking he was joking.

Troy sat up and reached into his pocket and took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Gabriella. She read it and her eyes watered.

"Troy" she whimpered.

"You mean so much to me Gabriella and I wanted you to know that" he said..

"I love it Troy. Thank you so much." She cried.

They hugged and when they pulled back Troy asked "Would you be my girlfriend"?

"Yes" she answered and they hugged again only this time when they pulled away they kissed. They spent the night in each other's arms…until it got late and they had to go home.

**A/N short I know but I wanted to end it with their date. Next chapter Gabriella's worst fears come true. **


	8. Worst Fear Come True

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

At school Monday Gabriella couldn't wait to tell Taylor and Kelsi about Troy. They had become her best female friends. They came over to her while she was getting her books from her locker.

"So…." Taylor asked?

"Tell us everything" Kelsi said.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell" Gabriella.

"You kissed? TELL" Taylor squealed.

"PLEASE" Kelsi begged.

"Don't I always" Gabriella teased.

She told them everything that happen.

"He loves you so much" Taylor said.

"All he talked about before you came here was you" Kelsi said.

"I love him just as much" Gabriella giggled.

"You still have yet to tell us how you two met" Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed.

"Fine but this stays between you and me" she told her friends.

"Of course" they said.

"I met Troy at an orphanage" she said softly.

"Oh Gabriella I'm so sorry! I had no idea" Taylor said hugging her.

"Mind if we ask what happen to your mom and dad" Kelsi asked softly.

"Murdered" she said even softer.

Both her friends just hugged her not knowing what else to do.

"Troy really helped me through it" she said.

Her friends smiled she really came around from when she first got there. Before any of them knew it they were all best friends. Troy and Gabriella always had the strongest bond but that was ok with everyone else.

A year went by and everyone was as strong as ever. Troy and Gabriella had both confessed their love and were going strong. Everything was going good and Gabriella started to think maybe it would stay that way. She had learned to cops with her parents death and gotten past it. It was still a sensitive subject so no one brought it up much. Troy had even started helping Gabriella get over her stage fright by singing in the winter musical. Just when Gabriella thought all the bad stuff would go away she was hit with a ton of bricks one Saturday afternoon by a letter. Maria had given it to her and Gabriella went into her room and read it. After she read it her heart stopped beating and she locked herself in her bedroom. Maria knew she wouldn't tell her what was wrong but there was one person who she would open up and talk to.

"Hello" someone answered

"Gabriella needs you right away" Maria said.

"I'll be right there" the person said and hung up.

Maria hung up and sighed.

With Gabriella she laid on her bed crying. She ignored the knock coming from outside. She heard the balcony doors open and closed. She knew who it was because there was only one person who came in that way. She felt strong arms wrap around her shaking body. She buried her face into his chest clinging to him as tight as she could.

"Shhhhh I'm here it's ok shhhhh" Troy soothes.

"Troy don't leave me" she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere shhhhh" he replied rubbing her back.

"Troy" she cried clinging to him tighter.

"Shhhhh baby girl shhhhh I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Troy said.

Finally Troy had gotten her calmed down and she looked up.

"Mike was caught" she whimpered.

"That's great" Troy said.

"Now I have to testify" she cried.

"I'll come with you. You can do Gabi I know you can" he said.

"It's not just that Troy. The trial is Saturday. Do you know what Saturday is" she cried?

"What" he asked?

"The anniversary of my parents death. I can't testify against the man who killed them the day it happen" she said and broke out into tears.

Then it clicked. It had been a years since Gabriella's parents died. He remembered the day when he past the one year mark. He shut everyone out except Gabriella. She was the only one able to get through to him. Now Gabriella had to go through while at the same time testifying against the monster who made her suffer.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry" Troy said hugging her tighter.

"I don't want to go Troy I don't want to go" she cried.

"Tell me everything" Troy said.

Gabriella knew what he meant.

"Mike attacked another family only this time the police got there before anyone was hurt. So know they are doing a trial and I have to testify against him. I don't need a lawyer or anything. I'm just going as a witness" she sniffed.

"I know it won't be easy but I'll come. We can get the wildcats and they will come for support. Maria will be there. Everyone will be there to support you" Troy said.

"I'm scared" she whimpered.

"I know you are. You have the right to be but don't go up there and do to do it. Go up there and make that monster pay for hurting your mom and dad. Do it for them" Troy said.

"Can you stay with me until it's time for the trail" she asked?

"We'd have to ask Maria, Jack, and Lucille" Troy said.

"I need you" she cried.

Troy took out his phone.

**Hello Jack Bolton speaking.**

_Hey Jack. Its Troy. _

**Hey Troy what's going on?**

_Gabriella and I need to talk to you, Lucille, and Maria together about something serious can you come to her house"?_

**Sure we will be right there.**

_Thanks dad by_

Troy hung up and looked at Gabriella.

"They are on their way" he told her.

"What if they say no" she whimpered.

"We will cross that bridge only if it comes" Troy soothes.

She nodded.

A little bit later Jack and Lucille arrived. Maria sat with them in the living room. Troy and Gabriella sat with them as well.

"Gabriella found out some good yet bad news today and it has her really shaken up" Troy said.

"What news might that be" Jack asked?

"The man who murdered her parents has been found and caught. That's the good news. The bad news is she has to testify and she is scared. Not only that but she had to do on the day it happen one year go" Troy said.

"They had having his trail on the one year anniversary of her parents death" Maria asked?

"Yeah and that is making Gabriella even more uncomfortable" Troy said.

"If you are wondering if we will come as support we will" Jack said.

"Thank you Jack and that means a lot to us but that's not why we are asking you here. Gabriella has asked me to stay the week with her until the trial. Its just a week and both Gabriella and I will keep the door open at all times and won't do anything bad" Troy said.

"I really want Troy here with me" Gabriella whimpered.

"I trust Troy and Gabriella as long as you two are ok with it" Maria said.

"It's ok with us as long as we have some rules set" Jack said.

"Name them" Troy said.

"Door is to remain open at all times. Not funny business" Jack said.

"Deal Jack thanks" Troy said.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton" Gabriella whimpered.

"Gabriella please call me Jack. Mr. Bolton is my father" Jack laughed.

She nodded. "Ok well why don't you come home with us now and get your things and the you can come back here" Lucille said.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Will you be ok by yourself for that long" he asked?

She shook her head. "Please don't leave me Troy" she whimpered.

"She can come with us" Jack said.

Everyone agreed to that and the four of them left. Troy went and packed up and his stuff and they went back to Gabriella's house. She was pretty quite most of the night and she hardly ate anything. She had nightmares all night. She was glad the next day was Sunday because she could sleep in. Later on in the morning she shot up in bed

"NO MIKE NO! NOOOO! NO" she cried.

Troy ran in and wrapped her in his arms.

"Your dreaming it's ok" he said.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

"Shhhhhh Gabi your just dreaming wake up its ok" he whispered.

"No, no" she cried.

"Shhhhh you're safe" he told her.

She calmed down and looked at him.

"Sorry" she said.

"Don't be" he said.

She laid her head on his chest. He just held her. It was going to be a long week.

At school the next day Gabriella was very quiet. At lunch Troy told everyone why. They all agreed to be there for support.

**A/N next chapter is the trial and the end.**


	9. Helped Each Other

8

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Finally after a week of restless sleep and barely eating it was time for the trial. Everyone met at the court house. Gabriella was shaking so bad no one could calm her down. She sat down a chair not speaking to anyone. Everyone had tried comforting her but she ignored them. Troy went over and sat next to her. He took her hand in his. She laid her head on his chest again. He just rubbed her back not saying anything. Nothing he could say would help.

"I want them here Troy" she said suddenly.

"What" he asked?

"I want my mom and dad here" she cried.

"I know baby are they are here. They are right here" Troy said putting his hand on her heart.

She nodded she climbed onto his lap and laid her head on his shoulder . He held her nice and tight as the court started and as other went to testify. Her eyes watered as she heard the others talk about what Mike had done to them. She kept her face buried most of the time scared of facing Mike. Troy just held her soothing her.

"I would like to call Gabriella Montez to the stand" one of the lawyer said.

She whimpered and clung to Troy. "I can't do it Troy. Not with all these people staring at me" she cried.

"Don't look at them. Look at me, right at me. Like the first time we sang together remember" he asked?

She nodded and got up and went to the stand.

"Now Miss Montez you were adopted is that correct" the lawyer asked?

"Yes" she answered.

"By whom"?

"Her name is Maria Montez" Gabriella asked?

"What happen to your birth parents"?

"They were murdered" Gabriella answered.

_**So far so good. **_Gabriella thought. She her eyes were fixed up Troy not once taking her eyes off him. That is until she heard 'his' voice.

"They deserved it" Mike yelled.

Gabriella looked at Mike and then she noticed everyone else staring at her. Waiting to see what Mike did to her. She looked back at Troy panicked in her eyes.

"Just relax and keep your eyes on me" he mouth.

She nodded shaking in her seat.

"Who murdered them" the layer asked?

Gabriella looked at the floor. She couldn't do this.

"Miss Montez I understand this is hard for you. I will re phase my question. The man who murdered your parents is he in this room"?

"Yes" Gabriella answered looking back up at Troy.

He winked at her making her smile.

"Can you please point to him"?

Gabriella pointed to Mike.

"No further questions".

Then 'his' lawyer got up. She gulped. This was going to bad she just knew it.

"Miss Montez can you please tell the court what happen in your home one year ago today" Mike's lawyer asked?

"Mi-Mike ca-came and killed my mom and dad" Gabriella stuttered looking at Troy.

"Miss Montez please looking at me".

She whimpered and looked at the lawyer.

"The full story please" .

"It was early Friday morning and I went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Music was playing and my dad was doing a silly dace making my mom laughed. When I asked what was going my mom told me she was…she preg-pregnant. I was so happy I started to do a silly dance with my dad. W-we heard a bang at the door and then it was burst down and Mike stood there holding a gun. He pointed it at me and said don't move so I didn't and he started toward me. My father jumped in front of my to protect me but Mike…he..he sh-sh-shot my dad…in the chest. He died instantly. My mom screamed and ran to his side. Mike kept trying to get close to me but my mom stood in front of me. Mike decided instead of just killing her he would torture her. So he held the gun to her head and kissed her telling her to go along with it while he raped her. Then she sh-sh-shot her too" Gabriella finished.

"Did you have any idea this was going to happen"?

"No how could I"?

"Did your father get threat notes telling him he would pay"?

"Well yes but…."?

"Did he go to the police with this information"?

"No but…"

"So he could have stopped this whole thing by going to the police but he didn't so maybe he wanted it to happen".

"No he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want to start anything. He knew going to the police would start something and he didn't want that so he didn't say anything. He thought they would stop" Gabriella cried.

"What were you doing while all this was happening"?

"Well I was in shock. I couldn't move" Gabriella said.

"He better not be going where I think he is going" Troy said.

"He is. It is his job. Don't loose your cool. Gabriella needs you" Jack said.

"So you stood there watching as your father was shot and your mother was raped. Instead of calling the cops trying to maybe save your mother and father" Mike's lawyer asked?

"I was in shock. I didn't know what to do" Gabriella whimpered.

She looked at Troy needing him. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault" he mouth again.

"Miss Montez look at me please" the lawyer said.

Looking back Gabriella whimpered.

"Did your father ever talk about maybe hating his life or wanting it to end. Maybe his life was too hard and he couldn't handle it"?

"No never. My father loved his life".

"No further questions"

"You may step down" the judge said.

Gabriella got up and went right to Troy. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Let's get out of here" he said.

"No I want to hear the rest" she said.

Mike went up to the stand next.

"Same question" his lawyer asked?

"Only once. It was before he fired me. We were having lunch and he seemed stressed so I asked him what was wrong. He told me life was crazy at the moment and he just couldn't handle it" Mike said.

"Do you have proof"?

"Yes"

Mike pulled a recorder out and hit play.

**Mike/**Gabi's dad

**You ok? You seem really distant.**

Yeah I'm really stressed. It's a lot of work running a company all by yourself.

**Can I be of any help?**

Yes…kill me?

**What?**

Kill me free me from this craziness.

"NO! IT WAS FIXED! IT WAS FIXED MY DAD NEVER SAID THAT! IT'S A LIE!" Gabriella yelled standing up.

The tape kept going.

**But what about your family?**

Make it look like a murder. Send me death threats and stuff like that. That way they don't think I wanted it.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! IT'S FIXED! MY DAD NEVER SAID THAT!" Gabriella yelled.

"Miss Montez another outburst and you will be removed from the court room" the judge said.

"Your mom was so much fun that night Gabi" Mike smirked.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Gabriella screamed covering her ears.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! MR. JOHNSON ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU AND YOU WILL SPEND ANOTHER NIGHT IN LOCK UP. MISS MONTEZ BE QUIET OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED" the judge said.

"THEN MAKE HIM STOP TELLING LIES! MY DAD NEVER SAID THAT! HE NEVER SAID THAT" Gabriella screamed in tears. She turned and buried her face in Troy's chest. He had stood to try and calm him down.

"He never said that Troy. He didn't want to die" she cried.

"I know baby girl I know shhhhh" Troy said rubbing her back.

"I have heard enough if there are no more witness and no more questions I would like to move on" the judge said.

"The jury has heard everything. I have no further questions" Mike's lawyer said.

Mike and his lawyer sat back down.

"Ten minute break while the jury makes up their mind" the judge said.

Gabriella didn't move from her spot in Troy's arms. She kept her head buried in his chest clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"It's over Gabi. Shhhhh it's over now" Troy said rubbing her back.

"My dad never said that. He never said that Troy. He never said that. He didn't I promise" she cried into his chest.

Troy wanted to kill Mike. He had put her through enough. Now make to her think her father wanted to die was just plan evil. Troy kissed her head and knew there was only one way to calm her down. He started to softly sing to her. She instantly started to calm down when she heard his soothing singing voice. When he finished she sniffed into his chest and looked up.

"Do you believe me" she asked?

"I will always believe you" he said.

"About my dad" she asked again?

"Yes of course I believe you. Mike is a jerk. Don't let him get you down ok" he asked?

She nodded. She stayed with him until the jury came back

"Mike Johnson has been found guilty and is to spend a lifetime in prison" the judge said.

"Finally" Gabriella sighed to herself.

Troy and Gabriella hugged.

"Your parents would be so proud of you" he whispered in her ear.

"I know I did this for them. I had to make Mike pay for hurting them" she said.

He smiled as they all went out to eat and be happy. Nothing could ruin their lives now because they helped each other heal.

**A/N this is the end. Look out for my next story "Help Her Heal" Gabriella was abused since birth. She goes to see Lucille Bolton and she takes Gabriella in with the help of her son Troy Bolton will Gabriella be able to heal from the past?**


End file.
